


The Ball

by Anigod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft RPF
Genre: Dancing, Long but sweet, M/M, Slow Dancing, Some fighting, Timeline Shenanigans, Worldbuilding, and i ship diasparklez, because they deserve to be recognized, bit of drama of course, i gave them fancy medals and shit, needed an excuse to show my boys off, they attend a ball, they dressed fancy yall, tom and karl need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anigod/pseuds/Anigod
Summary: After the final battle, Tom and Jordan are called back to their original world by their original gods. Centuries go by and the young gods have gained the worship of the mortals of their land and Karl is hailed as Mianite's original champion. There is just one problem--the annual ball. The purpose of it is to maintain a good face for the gods and to make sure their respective cities maintain peace with each other. While this is all well and good, he brings up a suggestion to Mianite: he wants his old friends to attend. And you know what, Mianite needs some entertainment so he agrees. Except they forget that Tom and Karl together speak at 1000 decibels and that Jordan hates showing off. Oh well.
Relationships: Jordan Maron/Dianite, Jordan Maron/Lord Dianite, Karl Handforth/Lord Mianite
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to my tumblr anigodd, so if you want more fic content not posted here, go check it out. Anyway, I just needed an excuse to dress my boys up all fancy. Also I wanted a light hearted thing to read.  
> Enjoy!

The young gods of the isles had gained the following of the mortals of their world. Cities and towns had been built alongside the respective temples of the god their city worshipped. Dianite and Mianite had grand cities and large temples decorated in their favor with prayers and offerings every day. Ianite, while she had less cities, had most of the villages on her side. She adored her temples and graciously accepted the offerings her people gave her.

However, before their following had grown, their original champions—the Captain, the zombie, and the caveman—had left for their original world. They had defeated their enemy, the Darkness, in a close battle that left them bloody and bruised, but victorious. They spent a fee days recovering and bonding with each other before Dec came and delivered a message from a universe beyond—they were being called back by the original gods they had served.

While it was a tough goodbye, the young gods knew that they couldn’t keep them forever. Jordan was eager to leave, and it broke Dianite’s heart that he was so excited to leave them. The young Ianite, finally freed from the Darkness’ influence, hugged her champion tight and expressed her regrets for not being able to get to know him. He forgave her.

Dianite knew he would miss Tom. The man was unmatched in passion and chaotic nature; he was a wonderful champion and trustworthy knight. Knowing he was loyal to him in all worlds was a piece he knew would be hard to find in a new champion. He patted Tom on the shoulder and expressed his sadness upon seeing him leave. Tom smiled mischievously at him and told him he couldn’t get rid of him that easily. Ianite approached the zombie to say her goodbyes and Dianite headed towards the Captain. Jordan wore the biggest smile he had ever seen and his eyes seemed brighter than the sky itself. Dianite paused. Would Jordan even miss him? Would he forget about him? He was going back home, was he apart of that definition? His thoughts were cut off by a hand being placed in his.

“Hey.” He said quietly. His smile had turned soft as he looked at Dianite. The god didn’t know what to say, so he simply looked down at their joint hands and tried to come up with something. Jordan noticed his tense shoulders and sighed.

“You know i’ll miss you, right?” He said while brushing his thumb over Dianite’s knuckles. Dianite shrugged and looked at Jordan. The Captain had a hesitant look on his face, almost as if he expected Dianite to disagree.

“You seem pretty happy to be leaving. I thought.....we would have more time together.” Dianite admitted. Jordan nodded and let out a breath.

“Dianite, what you have to understand is, that’s my home. It’s where Tom and I met and where I had met My Lady for the first time. And you know what? I miss her so much. She was like a mother to me, you know.” He finished.

Dianite was shocked. He had no clue about Jordan’s relationship with Ianite from his old world. Sure he knew he was faithful to her, but this? He was always a mamma's boy and understood how he felt. It didn’t mean he had to like it.

The god nodded. “I understand. But I’ll, you know, miss you. And just everything here and....yeah I’ll miss you, Jordan.” Is all he could say. The Captain nodded and smiled up at him.

“I know i’m not very good with emotions, but I would never intentionally hurt someone I care about. I’m sorry about this, Dia. But just know,” he winked up at the god which made him blush in return, “this aint the last you’ll see of me. I’ll try to come visit.”

“How?” Dianite was skeptical but the Captain was resourceful. When he says he’ll do something he’ll find a way to do it.

“I have connections.” He said cryptically. Going by the smile on his face he was going to annoy someone until he got what he wanted. The thought finally made Dianite smile.

“Alright, I believe you. Just don’t leave me hanging for too long, please?” He asked. He hoped they would see each other at least once a month.

“Course I won’t. And hey, if you need relationship advice, just know that Karl is staying here with Mianite so just ask them.” They looked over to where Karl was chatting and saying his goodbyes to Tom while Mianite stood watching in the background. He had a soft look in his eyes. What the fuck?

He turned back to Jordan with wide eyes. “What the fuck?” He whispered. Jordan was trying his hardest not to laugh when Ianite came over. She took one look at their faces and knew what they were thinking.

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” She said casually. A giggle escaped the Captain as Dianite swerved towards her.

“You knew?” He accused.

“Of course I knew. Damn boy was oblivious to his affections. I just gave Mia a little push, no harm done.” She said. Dianite was speechless. A snort left Jordan that brought him back to reality. He sighed.

“Why do I even bother with you two.” He moped. Jordan finally cracked and walked away to say his goodbyes to Karl. Ianite looked at her brother.

“Will you be okay waiting for him?” She asked. He looked over to where the Captain was hugging Karl and saying his goodbyes to Mianite. Would he be okay?

“I think, for the Captain, I would always wait for him. But I’m afraid of what I may become without him.” He finally said. His sister nodded and said a quiet okay before she left to join the little group. He watched as they talked and Jordan finally came to bid him goodbye. Dammit, he didn’t want to get emotional.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” The Captain asked. Dianite nodded, and as soon as he did, Jordan squeezed him into a hug. He would miss this. Jordan pulled away, put his hand on his cheek, and gave him a sweet kiss. Yes, he would definitely miss this. It ended far too quickly when Tom yelled to ‘get a room you two!’

Jordan pulled away with a chuckle. They were silent but they couldn’t delay their departure any longer. The Captain pulled away and stood next to Tom. The two gave their last farewells, and they were gone.

The land felt a bit emptier than before. Or maybe, maybe it was just Dianite who felt it.

————

Time went on and the lands grew, mortals settled, and the gods prospered. While Ianite had not chosen another Champion, Dianite had chosen two and Mianite had garnered three over the years.

Unfortunately, the Champions loathed each other. Except Karl of course, he understood the importance of good relations and was just a good guy in general. And while he didn’t particularly hate these new champions, they were quite.......arrogant. They often boasted of their abilities and felt that they were above the others when they were chosen as champions. Honestly, Karl was kinda disappointed. Maybe he was biased because they weren’t like his friends? Nah, he just didn’t like em too much. Why the gods chose these people to represent them, he’ll never understand. But hey, Mia was always so good to him so he can’t complain.....too much at least.

But there was an event that he was excited about. Each year, there is a huge ball hosted by the gods to encourage good relations between their cities and peoples. Those who were fortunate enough to attend were the gods themselves, the champions, and those in power such as kings, business owners, etc. There, the gods could observe the nature of the mortals in power and decide whether or not they were fit in their roles. It entertained Karl to no end to see people try and fail to inpress the gods. He also enjoyed a good party, but he always missed Tom’s jokes and loose nature and Jordan’s calm and level-headedness at these events.

He finally expresses his thoughts to Mianite two weeks before the next ball was to be hosted. The god gained a thoughtful look on his face when Karl asked if they could somehow invite Tom and Jordan to the ball. They are technically still champions, right? Mianite agreed with Karl. While it was a good idea, he just wanted to see the looks on his brother and sister’s faces when the others arrive. Old habits of pranks die hard. Karl was ecstatic to hear he would be seeing his old friends again, even though he can still communicate with them, it’s different seeing them in person.

“Ohoho, Jordan’s gonna hate having to dress formally!” Karl exclaimed before hugging Mianite and dashing from the room. The god smiled. He loved making Karl happy. He turned and began making arrangements for the other two champions.

One week before the ball, Mianite told Ianite of his plans to allow the two champions to attend. She lit up at the idea of being able to see her champion again. She hadn’t seen him in ages! Immediately, she thanked her brother and began making plans for his formal outfit .

You see, these outfits for the champions are not just suits in their respective colors. They must represent their gods with what they wear. Dianite’s champions wear black, long sleeved button up shirt with a decorative, deep red coat over it. The coat bears writings in their ancient language saying how they have been chosen and represent the gods and such. The coat also has a deep red sash tied around their waist with their weapon of choice attached to it. Dianite’s champions have a small, decorative head piece in the shape of eight arrows tucked on the side of their head.

Mianite’s champions have the same types of garments, but in different colors. Their shirts are a deep blue and nearly shimmering while their coats are white with a matching sash toed around the waist. The small head piece was in the shape of an owl. Karl, however, had something extra added to him. Because he was Mianite’s first and original champion, half of his face is painted in deep blue ancient writings that basically say he is the first of the champions and his legend shall live on. Karl thinks it looks pretty dope.

Nobody knew what Ianite’s champion may look like, if she ever claimed one.

The part of the Champion’s outfits that the attendees looked forward to the most was the sash that laid diagonally across their coats. If the Champion was successful and defended their god and peoples during wars or took part in acts of heroism and self-sacrificial acts to save their friends and god, they earned medals and symbols of favor from their god or gods. Karl was currently the most decorated Champion with 5 medals and 6 symbols of favor. To say the other champions were jealous was an understatement.

They often sought to provoke fights just so they can earn something for their sash, but the gods often saw through their ruse, and simply dismissed them.

———

Over the years, Dianite had....changed to fit into his role as the God of Chaos. His skin became a deep red, curled horns grew while his eyes deepened into an intense red. He replaced his puffy clothes for suits that matched his complexion. He was cold, demanding, and had a fiery temper (literally) when he became angry or disappointed with his followers. A few things remained the same though. He still had a secret love for flowers and had a soft spot for those he cared about. His sister, for one, Tom, his brother (sometimes), and his lover, the Captain.

Jordan had kept his promise to him and the first time he visited, he lept from his chair and met him in a bruising kiss. They chatted for hours about what had been happening. Jordan was happy to hear that he had finally gained a few followers and Dianite was equally happy to note that Jordan looked the most relaxed he had seem him. That night they both slept peacefully.

In the beginning, he visited as often as he could, but with Dianite’s growing influence and Jordan’s duties back in his home world, visits began to decrease. It was a mutual understanding, and they both reveled in the time they had together. Though with decreasing visits, the Captain compensated by staying longer. He would stay for days, even a whole week if he was lucky. Yes, they both looked forward to those visits.

However, after a particularly long absence, Dianite was worried of what Jordan would think of his new appearance. Would he find him appalling? Monstrous? Jordan never cared for physical appearances but would he mind this time?

He got his answer in the form of a stare. The Captain approached him wordlessly and looked him up and down. Dianite felt a sweat break out on his forehead and fought to stand still. Finally, the Captain smiled and put his hands on his cheeks.

“You look pretty hot in this new form Dia. Was it just for me?” He teased. Dianite huffed a laugh and wrapped his arms around the Captain.

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself to sleep at night, Jordan.” He replied. He received a playful swat to his back as they hugged.

Dianite hesitantly continued, “You know, I didn’t have a lot of control over this new form, and I was self-conscious about it for a while. But knowing you accept it, well, I like me better when I’m with you.” He admitted. Jordan noted that his voice had become deeper and resonated in your bones. He liked that.

Jordan looked at him with those amazing blue eyes. “I’m sorry that you were self-conscious about it. But you know I never cared for appearance; I love you for you. Please don’t forget that.” He looked at Dianite’s suit and smirked. “I do love the new outfits though. They suit you nicely.” Dianite groaned at the pun and they continued on their day as normal.

It had been nearly 3 months since his last visit and the next ball was only a week away. While Ianite usually organized the ball, he did enjoy helping her plan the venue. Though this time, she seemed more eager to talk to him than normal.

“What’s got you in such a chipper mood, Ia?” He inquired. He felt that he may regret asking as she seemed to vibrate even more than before. Oh dear.

“Mia didn’t tell you? Oh course he didn’t. WELL,” she clapped her hands together, “Jordan and Tom will be joining us for this year’s ball. Isn’t that exciting?! I finally get to have my Champion join me! I’ve been working on his outfit and Mianite has been helping me decorate his sash. Would you help with that as well? I want to give him and Tom credit where credit is due you know? Anyway—“

Dianite had tuned out. Tom and Jordan were coming to the ball? His two favorite mortals? He could see why Ianite was so excited because he could feel his own excitement bubbling to the surface. A smile grew on his face and an eagerness to help his sister prepare the two’s outfits grew. He cut her off.

“Of course I’ll help, sister. Now, tell me what you’ve got so far for designs.” The two siblings worked for two days until the designs were complete. The ball was now 5 days away and the gods waited anxiously for the day to come.

————

Back in another world, Jordan tells his lady of the news of the ball and she seemed delighted by the idea.

“You’ve been working so hard, Jordan, and you deserve a break from helping to form and keep peace in my kingdom, you and Tom both.” She told him earnestly. He loved his lady so much for things like this. She truly understood him, and sometimes he even calls her mom. She nearly cried the first time he said it, and now calls him her boy sometimes too.

“I don’t know what I should wear. They didn’t exactly give me a dress code.” He said. Ianite looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

“If this is a formal ball, they may already have something picked out for you.” At Jordan’s horrified face, she chuckled.

“Don’t fret about it too much, my boy. It’s most likely not anything tight or revealing. They respect you too much for that.” She soothed. The Captain was really too modest and humble for his own good.

“Yeah, I guess you do have a point. I should probably pack a few things, right?” He asked.

“If I do remember correctly, you leave in 5 days. So yes, you should.” She stated. He hummed, nodded and went to pack his things.

The day he and Tom were meant to leave was full of mixed emotions. The gods assured them that they would be fine while they were gone and to enjoy themselves. The Champions were hesitant but agreed to have fun. Jordan hugged Ianite while Dianite patted Tom on his shoulder as a gesture of good faith.

“Bye mom.” He whispered. Ianite’s heart always felt like it would burst when she heard him call her mom. She whispered her good bye and they were sent into the portal.

———

When Tom and Jordan arrived they were greeted by an over-excited Ianite and two sets of complex looking clothes. When asked about it, Ianite responded that these were the formal clothes that they were required to wear. Tom looked at them and the first thing he said was,

“At least they’re not leather pants.” He teased while Jordan face palmed.

“Just change into the damn clothes, Tom.” Jordan replied. Bad idea.

“OoHoh Jordan, I didn’t know you wanted to see me nake-“

“NO.”

Ianite laughed while forcing them into separate rooms to change. Tom emerged wearing the standard Dianite outfit for the ball. Said god would arrive later to paint the ancient words in red on his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded.

“I look hot.” Is all he said.

“You do look quite dashing, Mr. Zombie.” Ianite replied. Tom got a smirk on his face and Jordan knew what was coming next.

“Would you like to help me take my pants off, Miss Ianite?” He teasingly asked. This earned a very loud STOP from Jordan and a cackle from Tom.

Jordan emerged seconds later in his formal wear for the ball. He wore a lavender colored, button down shirt and a deep purple coat over it. The sash across his waist matched the coat and the small head piece had an eye of ender symbol on it.

“Wow Jordan, you look hot.” Tom said while looking at him.

“Gee thanks Tom.” Is all Jordan said in reply. Tom dramatically gasped at his response.

“What.” Jordan asked.

“You’re not gonna say I look pretty?” Tom fluttered his lashes.

“No.” Jordan deadpanned. Tom fake pouted until Ianite returned with their decorated sashes. Tom had 8 medals and 5 symbols of favor garnered from his tales of heroism across universes. Jordan was hesitant to take his. He hated boasting about his achievements but knew he had to wear it. He had 10 medals and 7 symbols of favor.

Ianite nodded happily at both of them and set Tom to see Dianite for the paint. Ianite sat Jordan down in a chair and began painting intricate designs on his face.

“How have you been, Captain? It’s been a while since we’ve caught up.” She began. Her stuck poked out of her mouth while she painted. This Ianite was definitely different from the one back home.

“I’ve been pretty good actually. I’ve been helping my home world prosper like this one. It’s hard work, but definitely less stressful than trying to save the universe.” He joked. How this man was even still alive was beyond her, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Dianite will be happy to see you. His jaw may even drop seeing how dressed up you are.” She teased. Jordan blushed but didn’t rise to the bait.

“I’ve missed him too.” He said quietly. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Ianite was finished and put the paint away. He rose when she did and asked what he should do now.

“I just need to get into my own attire and then we will be off.” She replied and began to walk into an adjacent room. Before she entered though, she turned and said, “Please don’t forget to ask Dianite to dance.” and closed the door.

Jordan stood in shock before he muttered to himself, “I don’t even know how to dance.”

————

Chatter and music could be heard from inside the grand hall the gods and their Champions stood outside of. Tom had been briefly acquainted with his fellow champions before they had to leave in order to arrive on time. He didn’t notice the jealous stares that followed him. Jordan, however, had nobody to greet. It seems that this Ianite finds him as the only worthy Champion as well.......he didn’t know how to feel about that. The gods would enter the hall at different times, but were not allowed to see each other or the other champions before the ceremony. They don’t really know why they do it, but they just do.

Mianite was the first to enter. The music stopped and all attendees came to attention. They bowed at the god as he passed and stared at the Champions, but not for too long, as they were already familiar with them. Once they were seated at the long table in the front of the hall, was Dianite allowed to enter. The people bowed once again but were shocked and whispers wracked the hall as their eyes landed on Tom. While Tom could be reckless at times, he knew how to keep up appearances for his god, and walked seriously alongside his god to the table. Karl wore an equally large grin as Tom when they approached the table. They weren’t sitting next to each other, but they could remedy that later. Ianite, finally, was the last to enter. Gasps echoed through the hall as they saw the man beside her. They bowed but tried to steal glances at her Champion from where they stood. Jordan wore a serious expression as he walked beside her, his aura commanding respect as did his goddess’s.

All three gods and their respective champions were finally seated at the table. At Mianite’s behest, the music began again and people resumed their conversation while they waited for their food. People were constantly glancing over to their table and Jordan was becoming uncomfortable. A gentle hand was placed over his. Ianite gave him a reassuring look that calmed him a bit and resumed her conversation with Dianite. Or, she tried to. He was too busy ogling Jordan to concentrate. She flicked him on the cheek to get his attention.

“You can talk to him later, right now we have to keep up appearances. Understood?” She chastised. He was disappointed, but nodded. Appearances were key for these things to go over well, after all.

When the food was delivered to their table, Tom couldn’t handle it anymore and picked up his chair and moved it to the opposite side of the table where Jordan was. He didn’t cause too much of a commotion alone, but once Karl moved his chair to that side of the table, people got curious. The other champions stared curiously. Who were these new people and why were they so friendly with their opposing gods?

Once Karl moved over Tom enthusiastically greeted him with a tight hug. Jordan stood up as well and hugged the Mianitee. Now everyone was really curious about these newcomers. How did they know Karl? Where have they been and why had they never seen them before?

The three animatedly talked to each other all throughout dinner about what they’ve been up to and reminiscing about certain things. At some point Tom was nearly choking on his food and banging the table, Karl was crying with laughter and Jordan had a smile on his face while he sipped his drink. The attendees had never seen such friendship between the champions before and it was kind of refreshing from the formal atmosphere.

One of Mianite’s champions was brave enough to ask him who those people were. Those at the head table listened closely. The god said that they were their original champions that helped them come into their powers and saved their land from the Darkness. They were speechless. Another asked where they’ve been. Dianite responded this time, saying that they were needed back in their home world and that they shouldn’t question the originals. The questions stopped after that.

Dinner had ended and the tables, except for the god’s table, vanished. What lay before them was a dance floor. The music changed and people lined up at the edges of the hall. It was customary for the gods to dance first with a chosen champion. While Dianite and Mianite chose differently each year, this year they decided to dance with their original champions, Tom and Karl. Lady Ianite would be participating in this dance as well with her Champion. Before the dance however, they would announce whom they would be dancing with.

Mianite stood first and stated that he would have his first dance with his first Champion, Karl. The god bowed and held out his hand for Karl to take. The two made their way to the center of the room and waited for the others.

Dianite stood second and said that he would be dancing with his first Champion as well, Tom. He bowed and Tom took his hand. When they made their way to the floor, Karl and Tom fist bumped before standing still.

Finally, Lady Ianite rose and the room held its breath. She stated that she would be dancing with her first and only Champion, Jordan, tonight. He bowed to her and held out his hand. She accepted and led him to the dance floor.

While they danced, whispers fluttered around the room, theorizing the three Champion’s relationships with each other. They wondered how old they were and what they had done for the gods in the past. What made them worthy to earn so many medals?

The first dance ended, and the rest of the attendees flooded the dance floor. Dianite tried to locate the Captain, but he was swamped with polite requests to dance or inquiries by the higher ups. Jordan, meanwhile, was having questions thrown at him left and right by his dance partners. He tried his best to answer them, but only vaguely. He didn’t need these people knowing about his personal life. His saviors came in the form of his friends who noticed how uncomfortable he was and stole him to the corner of the room where they had to conduct ‘serious champion business.’

Yeah, they dicked around in a corner until the other champions approached them. They surrounded the trio with their arms crossed and suspicious looks on their faces. Jordan was the first to speak.

“Erm, can we help you?” He asked politely. Tom and Karl eyed each other. They had a bad feeling about this.

One of the Dianitees stepped forwards and got into Tom face. Jordan inched his hand towards the hilt of his sword.

“Yeah, you can. Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you here?” They spat. The group behind him nodded in agreement.

Tom pushed the guy back a bit and responded.

“Well mate, I’ll answer your question if you back off a bit. You’re breath’s stankin.” He sassed.

‘Goddamit’ Jordan thought.

The guy seethed, but backed off. His curiosity was getting the better of him in this situation.

“Well, I’m Tom and I was Dianite’s original champion, oh i dunno. Kyle mate, how long’s it been?” He asked.

Karl shrugged. “Give or take a few hundred years I think.” He responded casually. The others were speechless. That long? Seriously? Tom smiled smugly as the guy sputtered for a response.

The guy regained his composure and turned on Jordan. The Dianitee tried to be intimidating with his height, but failed. The Captain crossed his arms and stared the man dead in the eyes, daring him to say something. The man said nothing but stared enviously at his medals. He sneered and pushed Tom backwards into the wall and held a dagger to his throat.

Before the guy could do anything else, he was roughly pulled backwards by the coat collar, flipped onto his back and had a wickedly sharp sword aimed at his throat. The Captain had fury in his eyes that promised hurt to the man who dared hurt his friends.

“Give me one good reason why I should let you go.” He asked coldly. The other Champions had pulled put their weapons but were hesitant to act.

Lady Ianite noticed the commotion and came rushing over.

“Captain, what’s going on? Who started this?” She frantically whispered. They had begun to garner a crowd.

Tom answered, but Jordan didn’t lower hos sword.

“He just asked a few questions and then pushed me into the wall. Jordan flipped the dude over and held him down with the sword. Shit was wild.” He told her.

“Yeah, Lady Ianite. We didn’t even say anything offensive to them. They just came over here.” Karl added. He really hoped she believed them.

She stared at all of them before nodding.

“Captain, please release the man from the floor. Lord Dianite will deal with him later.” She commanded. Jordan lifted his sword and allowed the Dianitee to scurry to his feet. He began to thank her, but she held up her hand to silence him.

“The Captain and the Zombie are incredibly important to Lord Dianite. When he hears of this, he will be most displeased. Remove yourself from this ball and await for him in his office. He will deal with your actions himself.” She told him.

He looked like he wanted to argue, but a stern look from her had him heading to the exit. The other Champions dispersed, not wanting to face their respective god’s wrath either. Lady Ianite sighed and apologized for their actions. The three forgave her because it really wasn’t her fault, and she regretfully headed back to the dance floor. The trio proceeded to make fun of the guy while Tom thanked Jordan for coming to his rescue. He brushed off the thanks and said Tom would’ve done the same for him.

Now the trio really had attention, but no one was brave enough to ask for a dance from the handsome strangers. The ball went on for a while until the tempo changed and slowed down. Couples gathered to slow dance with each other and those who were single left the floor to grab a drink.

Those who attended annually knew that Lord Mianite always asked Karl to dance and this year was no different. The god bowed in front of Karl and asked for a dance. The man agrees and they made their way to the dance floor.

Tom looked at Jordan. “And then there were two.” He said. The Captain looked at his friend.

“You don’t have anyone who catches your eye here?” He asked. Tom scanned the crowd and shrugged.

“Nah. Not my thing.” He said casually. Jordan guessed that it was mostly untrue but let it go.

“Ey Jordan, it looks like somebody wants to dance with you though.” Tom nudged him in the shoulder and pointed to where Dianite was approaching them.

Onlookers thought that the Ianitee may be reprimanded for attacking his Champion, but jaws dropped when they saw the god bow to the man in purple. Even more people were shocked when the man smiled at the god and accepted the invitation. Whispers began to pass around, wonders of what their relationship was began to spread as they watched the duo dance. Dianite never slow danced with anyone until tonight.

Dianite stared down at Jordan with impossibly soft eyes and a blush on his already red cheeks.

“You look handsome tonight, you know.” The god said as they began dancing. Jordan blushed but retaliated.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mr. Strong Chaos God.” he teased.

They danced a bit more before Jordan sighed and wrapped his arms around Dianite’s neck and leaned his head on his chest. In return, Dianite’s hands dropped to the Captain’s hips.

“I’ve missed you, you know.” The Captain whispered, afraid that he may ruin the atmosphere. Dianite’s hands squeezed his hips.

“I missed you too. So much, my dear.” He replied. Jordan looked up at his lover as they danced. They conversed quietly in their intimate dance position.

Rumors had now spread that the two were in an intimate relationship that was only confirmed when the two kissed as the song ended. Gasps flew around but the two paid no mind. Ianite smiled as Tom whooped from the corner.

The night went on with more up beat music for the partiers. However, some people had begun to leave the ball. After their dance, Jordan and Dianite chatted for a while with Tom while Mianite and Karl had departed for the night. Eventually, Tom complained that he was tired and the coats were becoming itchy. Ianite agreed to take him to a room in Dianite’s palace to sleep for the night. Tom agreed, but before he left he turned towards Jordan and Dianite.

“I better not hear you two doin the funky dance tonight, okay?” He said as seriously as he could while pointing a finger at them. Jordan sputtered while Dianite just stared. Tom laughed at their faces while Ianite tried to hold in her laughter and ushered him to the exit.

The two stood in awkward silence before Dianite cleared his throat.

“Soooo......do you still want to come back to my place?” He asked hesitantly. Jordan chuckled and shook his head.

“I thought you’d never ask.” he teased. Dianite knew he was in for a passionate night; one he hadn’t had in a while.

The morning after, he woke up to his lover sleeping peacefully, love botes covering his neck, and the sunlight highlighting his features.

Yeah, he would always wait for his Captain.

.......he should invite them to next year’s ball.


End file.
